


Lever/coucher de soleil

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Sparrow/Norrington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lever/coucher de soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Coucher de soleil. Observé à partir du H.M.S. Dauntless. Derniers ordres pour la nuit donnés, tout marin profitant de la nuit pour aller sur terre est prévenu qu'il sera inspecté le lendemain : la sobriété, ou tout du moins un semblant de, est de mise.

Norrington se jure que cela vaudra pour lui aussi, même s'il sait très bien qu'aucun de ses matelots n'oserait lui faire la moindre remarque.  


  
* * *

 

Pleine lune. Observée de l'extérieur d'un bar, une bouteille à la main, pas encore à moitié bue – et à ce moment précis, il ne pense pas qu'il la boira en entier...

Une voix, un murmure dans son oreille, lui fait changer d'avis. A moins que ce ne soit l'odeur, cette odeur si reconnaissable, et si redoutée. Ou peut-être encore la main qui se pose sur son épaule.

La pinte est finie d'une traite.

* * *  


Lever de soleil. Observé à partir de la cabine du capitaine du Black Pearl.

Norrington soupire. Au moins – hélas ? – la gueule de bois ne le frappe pas si fort que d'habitude. Derrière lui, affalé par terre, le pirate dort avec une bouteille de rhum à la main. Certainement pas la même qu'hier.

Il ne reste plus au commodore que de se faufiler hors du navire pour rejoindre le sien. Avec un peu de chance, le Black Pearl sera encore là d'ici une demie-heure, le temps qu'il prévienne son équipage qu'il l'a repéré – par chance, par chance uniquement – et qu'ils peuvent, qu'ils doivent reprendre leur chasse sur le champ.  



End file.
